Mr College
by Excelword
Summary: LEDAKAN! BANG! BANG!/summaryapaantuh?/tauah/Oneshoot. Nggak mutu sumpah!


"Kamu pilih jurusan apa, danna?!",

"Jurusan Seni Klasik di Univ. Konoha",

"Sama donk kita, danna! Kira-kira siapa yang bakal keterima duluan- un? Semoga bisa keterima bareng, danna!",

"Deidara senpai, kawaii ne!",

"Urusai! Tobi!",

 ** _MR. COLLEGE_**

 **Main Character: Deidara and Sasori**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BEBERAPA BULAN KEMUDIAN..**

Halo, namaku Deidara-un. Apa? Sepertinya kalian memang sudah mengenalku-un. Kalau begitu kuakhiri perkenalannya-un.

Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari yang paling kunanti-nanti-un, karena hari ini adalah keputusan penerimaan dari Universitas yang kunanti-nanti-un. Tapi sekarang, aku bahkan berharap hari ini tidak pernah terjadi-un.

Cukup dengan sebuah kalimat yang menyatakan, "ANDA TIDAK DITERIMA DI UNIVERSITAS KONOHA" saja sudah membuatku down, dan berfikir apakah aku harus meledakan diriku saja. Ikut segerombolan teroris dan menjadi anggota yang akan melakukan Bom bunuh diri. Setidaknya walaupun aku patah hati, aku bisa mati dengan sesuatu yang kusuka.

LEDAKAN! BANG! BANG!

Suara derit pintu kamarku sempat mengusikku sebelum aku sadar siapa yang datang itu.

Yamanaka Ino, adikku. Sepertinya ia mendengar berita buruk itu.

.

"Kak, Semangatlah. Kakak kan keterima di jurusan Kimia Universitas Konoha. Bukannya malah lebih bagus?", katanya, ia lalu meletakan secangkir coklat hangat dari atas nampan ke meja belajarku.

Aku menunduk, kujadikan tanganku sebagai tumpu untuk menopang kepalaku. "Diamlah..", jawabku lirih, jari-jariku sedikit meremas helaian rambut panjangku.

.

"Kakak.. Bukannya kakak suka ledakan?", kata Ino, kudapati ia sudah duduk di atas kasurku.

.

"Apa hubungannya?", ucapku lesu, kepalaku menoleh kearahnya.

.

"Kakak tau kan kalau ledakan itu asalnya darimana? Karena kau sangat terobsesi dengan hal itu", Ino bertanya, tapi terdengar seperti sedang menguji. Sementara aku menatapnya malas, seperti enggan mendengarkan.

.

"Menurut kakak.. Ledakan akan kakak dapatkan dari Jurusan Seni yang kakak idam-idamkan itu?",

.

"Bukannya kakak malah lebih suka Sains ketimbang Seni?",

.

"Masa sih". Kataku, aku tertawa miris sedikit.

.

"Kalau begitu kenapa coba nilai UN, sekolah, dan harian kakak kalau KIMIA selalu bagus-bagus? Dan kakak juga keterima di Jurusan Kimia, jurusan yang paling susah untuk didapat?",

.

"Kakak terima jurusan itu.. DAN BUAT LEDAKAN DI UNIVERSITAS KONOHA!", Ujar Ino, dan teriakannya mampu membuat jantungku berpacu sedikit.

.

Aku sekejap saja berjengit akibat teriakan tiba-tiba darinya, suaranya itu loh.. Mengingatkanku pada suara toa temannya, Sakura, "Astaga, Ino..",

.

"Hahahahaha! Kakak kaget?! Kenapa kakak tidak buat mereka merasakan hal yang sama?", Ino bangkit berdiri dengan nampan di tangannya. Tangannya dengan keras menepuk pundakku.

.

"Semangat, ya!", katanya usai itu.

.

Baru sampai pintu, aku pun memanggilnya. "Ino!"

.

"Arigatou", kataku dengan tulus dan Ino balas tersenyum padaku.

.

.

.

Siangnya Tobi menelponku. Ia adalah salah seorang yang tidak ingin kuajak bicara saat ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tak kujawab, ia akan mencoba berkali-kali menghubungiku sampai aku menjawabnya. Saat ini saja sudah ada 45 Misscall dan 20 Sms darinya. Dia benar-benar gila dan kupikir dengan sifat SOK-SOKKAN Innocent nya itu ia kumasukkan kedalam daftar Teman Psychopath ku selain si tampang tua Kakuzu ataupun Si tampang Vocebullary Yahiko.

.

 **["Jadi gimana, Deidara senpai?!"]** ucapnya di telepon, volume suara teleponnya bahkan sudah ku minimkan sebelum aku mengangkat telepon darinya. Bisa-bisa aku jadi Tuna rungu sebelum bisa masuk Universitas Konoha.

.

"Ngapain kamu nelpon sih Tobi?," balasku malas, aku sedikit tak meladeninya karena tanganku sedang sibuk menggambar sketsa seni tanah liatku berikutnya.

.

 **["Habis.. Aku penasaran jurusan apa yang Deidara senpai pilih"]** ucapnya terdengar manja dan aku pun sedikit mual mendepkripsikan narasinya.

.

"Aku ngga bisa milih,"

.

 **["Kenapa?! Banyak yang nerima Deidara senpai?!"]** ucapnya lantang, dan seketika aku membanting handphoneku keatas meja. Meletakannya begitu saja disana.

.

"Aku ngga punya pilihan lain. Satu lagi, jangan panggil aku "Senpai" di Universitas nanti. Aku jijik dipanggil seperti itu sama orang yang bahkan lebih tua dariku"

.

 **["Tapi-!"]**

.

"Ngga ada tapi-tapi!,". Dan aku mematikan panggilannya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah aku berhasil menyelesaikan sketsa seniku.,

.

'Aku ingin menelpon danna...' batinku. Aku pun kembali mengambil handphone yang sudah kuanggurkan sedemikian lama, mencari-cari nomor Danna.

.

"Moshi-moshi, danna?," kataku memulai pembicaraan.

.

 **["Yo, Deidara"]**

.

"Ba-Bagaimana jurusan Seni klasiknya?"

.

 **["Diterima"]**

.

"O-Oh.. Syukurlah.."

.

 **["Kau?"]**

.

"Eh?!"

.

 **["Kenapa?"]**

.

"Keterima kok-un!"

.

 **["Benarkah?"]**

 **["Kalau begitu kita bisa barengan masuk Univesitasnya, Deidara"]**

.

"Iya.. Eto.. Sampai jumpa.. paska pendaftaran, ya?"

.

 **["Hm.."]**

.

'Masuk Universitas yang sama..'

.

.

Dari awal pada saat kelas satu, seakan masa depan sudah diputuskan bahkan sebelum aku memulai keinginanku. Pada saat Ujian masuk jurusan di SMA ataupun Nilai keseharian, disetiap hidupku seakan IPA menjadi bagiannya. Padahal aku suka sekali dengan Seni, tapi bakatku tidak mengijinkanku. Apa-apaan aku ini? Harusnya aku bersyukur.. KIMIA kalau semua orang bisa, jurusan itu menjadi impian banyak orang. Dan aku keterima kedalamnya. Dari awal Kimia juga merupakan Jurusan cadanganku kalau aku tidak keterima di jurusan yang aku mau. Kenapa sekarang aku merasa menyesal?

Seakan waktu berlalu dengan cepat, hari pendaftaran pun tiba. Mau tidak mau, aku pasti akan bertemu dengan danna dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

.

"Kak Dei! Udah siap belum?!",panggil Ino dari lantai bawah.

.

Aku belum siap sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hadapi sajalah!

"Sebentar, Ino!", sautku, sebelum kuambil jaketku dan berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

Diruang Makan.

.

"Kau datang jam berapa?", tanyaku kepada Ino yang sedang meminum segelas susu hangat.

.

"Kira-kira jam 9 malam",

.

"Kenapa aku bisa ngga sadar, ya",

.

"Kau kan selalu mengubur kunci cadangan di pot hias di depan", ia lalu mengoleskan dua lembar roti dengan selai kacang dan menaruhnya di

piringku.

.

"Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku punya kunci cadangan",

.

"Sudahlah cepat dimakan, Ibu sampai membawakanku sento(bekal tiga rangkap) hanya untuk sarapanmu",

.

"Baiklah", jawabku menuruti perintahnya, sambil membatin, 'Adik cerewet', kepadanya.

.

Jam 9. 10 pagi.

.

"Aku berangkat!",

.

"Aku mau ikut juga! Sekalian lihat-lihat Universitas", Ino mengikut dari belakang sambil mengenakan cardigan panjang berwarna indigo untuk menutupi kaus putih tipis yang dikenakannya.

.

"Terserah kau saja",

.

.

Baru saja aku memijakkan kakiku keluar rumah, aku dikejutkan dengan sesosok orang yang selama masa-masa sekolah selalu bersikap stay cool dan cuek terhadapku. Sasori.

.

"Ternyata sarapanmu lama, Deidara", sapanya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari smartphonenya.

.

"Sasori san! Kau datang biar bisa daftar universitas bareng, ya?", ujar adikku.

.

"Dia yang janji kalau ingin daftar bersama", balas Sasori.

.

"Jadi Sasori san keterima di jurusan apa?", tanya Ino.

.

"Sama seperti kakakmu",

.

'Gawat!', batinku,

.

"Wuuoh..! Hebat dong!",

.

"Tapi, bukannya Sasori san SMAnya jurusan sastra, ya?",

.

"Memang ada masalah?", tanya Sasori, merasa heran dengan maksud adikku.

.

"Sasori san nilai IPAnya tinggi?",

.

Aku menyerah menghadapi kebohongan ini di pagi hari.., "Danna.."

"Aku diterima di jurusan KIMIA, bukan Seni Klasik",

"Maaf sudah bohong. Aku yang kalah", kataku sambil sedikit menunduk.

.

"Hebat", kata Sasori, dan itu berhasil membuatku menoleh kearahnya.

"Masuk jurusan itu kan lumayan susah.. Kau sudah melaluinya, Deidara", lanjutnya. Baru kali ini, danna yang selalu bersikap stay in cool memujiku.. Tapi sebenarnya bukan ini saja kan dia bersikap OOC? Apa karena ia berhasil masuk jurusan favorite nya makanya dia jadi bersikap baik dan mood boosternya meningkat?

.

"Dalam pertarungan seperti ini tidak ada yang menang dan tidak ada yang kalah", kata Ino.

"Kalian berdua itu sama-sama pemenang! Baka aniki!", lanjut Ino dengan semangat, kedua tangannya menepuk punggung kita berdua dengan keras. Aku tersenyum lebar, tanganku pun mengacak-acak rambutnya yang kutahu sudah dengan susah payah dirapihkan.

.

"Enak saja baka! Selanjutnya giliranmu Itazura no Imouto!", kataku, Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

Lalu kita bertiga tertawa bersama-sama...

.

.

.

. **FIN**

Excelword's Note:

"Astaga.. Oneshoot apa ini? Terserah saja, aku juga baru menyelesaikannya pagi-pagi. Sepertinya mood writerku sedang naik, makanya sempat-sempatnya aku update 3 chapter hari ini. Semoga saja foto-foto anime di galeriku akan segera habis! Mau aku apakan lagi? Setiap kali aku berfikir untuk menghapusnya.. Ya ampun, rasanya diriku bersalah sekali. Lagi-lagi aku pun tidak jadi menghapusnya, dan semakin lama Pict-pict yang menarik semakin banyak bermunculan! Papan di akun pinterestku bahkan sudah acak-acakkan dimana-mana, tidak jelas lagi mana yang mau kujadikan FF atau bukan. Sampai saat ini tersisa 72 Pict Naruto yang belum kuhapus, semoga aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka semua^^. Picture dan juga Memoriku.."


End file.
